


Taking naughty pictures.

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, but not really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Using the prompt of finding a polaroid camera, someone asked for Abby and her girlfriend to take some naughty pictures together.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Taking naughty pictures.

You stared at the old polaroid camera in your lap, a brow raised as you wondered what to do with the bit of film left after taking a group picture with your best friends. You had one of yourself, one of Abby, one of you two together and one with your friends for that album your girlfriend promised to make for you.

What else could you take pictures of to add to the album? Or maybe you should save the film in case you needed it for a special occasion?

The sound of heavy footsteps made you look away from the vintage camera, your head turn making you catch sight of bare, freckled skin. Your girlfriend was standing in your room in nothing but a pair of boxes, looking through her shelves for a book to read.

Like a light-bulb above your head, you got an idea!

You pulled the camera up and aimed it at Abby, her blonde hair tied into a messy pony-tail, her muscular arms and broad shoulders and her thick thighs in a perfect morning light was just asking for this!

Snap! The flash clicked and you didn't realize just how loud it was when you were in a quiet room and not outside with the wind blowing and birds chirping around you. Abby noticed the noise and the bit of the white light from the flash hitting the shelves.

"Did you just take a picture?", she chuckled.

That amusement in her tone made you relax, looking at the polaroid that was slowly revealing the beauty that was your lover with almost nothing on. You let her sit on the bed next to you, showing her the photo as you snuck glances at her toned arms, exposed breasts and the beautiful plains on her stomach.

_"I couldn't resist. You just looked so..."_ , you looked at Abby with a playful smile, _"…deliciousssss."_

You saw the very faint color on her cheeks and you had to lean closer to press a sweet kiss to her jaw.

"Think I can take one of you then?", the blonde had a hopeful look but you noticed something else in her eyes. That very slight expansion of her pupils in the ocean of hazel and green-ish blues that meant she must have been thinking naughty thoughts.

_"Of me in my underwear, you mean?",_ you snorted.

Abby bit her lip and you swore your stomach did a flip or two. She leaned closer, hands on the bed as support making her biceps bulge so sinfully. 

"No, I want you naked on this bed...", her palm ran over the smoothness of the blanket, knuckles at the skin on your thigh. She caressed your leg, stopping at the edge of your shorts to give it a light pull.

You felt your blood hit your warm cheeks and that one spot between your legs that made you want to close them. Abby smirked, slipping her fingers under your shorts to scratch at your thigh. You looked at her with hopeful eyes and she smiled wider, pleased that you were always so willing to listen to her.

_"F-fine but you b-better keep those well-hidden.",_ you moved back on the bed to undress, her light touch on your arm telling you to go slower. You huffed but obeyed, stripping off your shirt and your shorts.

Abby bit her bottom lip, guiding you down onto the bed with a palm between your breasts. She sat between your legs, taking her time in studying your exposed skin before looking at the camera. She seemed to pout in thought, looking between you and the camera until she moved closer, the front of her tight fitting boxers brushing against your sex.

"Good. Just like that.", as if her pitch with a sound deep with arousal wasn't enough for you to feel that ache starting to build up, her hand pushing your leg a bit more to the side to fully expose you to the old camera would certainly do a great job at that.

You bit onto your finger to try and ground yourself as not to squirm against her front and ruin the picture but her intentional buck forwards made you moan, your parted lips making for a good photograph.

"Look at you...so damn hot…", she smiled down at the polaroid before showing you. There you were, in your bed, completely naked with Abby's crotch and thighs barely visible between your own legs. She caught part of your mouth, open with a moan and your hand close to your lips in an attempt to hide.

_"Aah, Abby! That's so embarrassing!",_ you waved your hand at the polaroid to get her to put it away.

Abby looked at the picture and shook her head, "Why would you be embarrassed? You're beautiful…there's nothing to be embarrassed about...", she caressed your stomach, setting the photo on the mattress.

"Can I take another one?", she looked at you with a smile, knowing you couldn't say no to her. You took a quick glance at the camera and looked away, giving a shy nod that made the blonde chuckle softly.

The almost purring of good girl went straight to your loins. Abby was doing it on purpose, trying to make you squirm around so you had no choice than to rub against her crotch. You knew she liked to tease and you had no problem with being needy and shy just to make her happy but with her holding a camera, you felt a type of embarrassment that was new.

You wondered what she was going to do with the pictures since there was no way they would go into the album. Your mind had an obvious answer but if you thought too much about Abby fingering herself to pictures of you whenever you had to leave for a mission then you were certainly start to lose it.

The soft groan she made while purposefully grinding herself into you was too much. You whimpered into your hand and tried to close your legs but her far too powerful thighs wouldn't give you that satisfaction. 

"Don't hide that pretty face from me...", the warmth of her palm on your cheek made you pull your hand away. She caressed at your flushed skin, gently and then with some pressure, pressing at the corner of your mouth. You trembled at the sight her dilated pupils, they were like a black-hole sucking you in so you couldn't look away, forced to be consumed by that neverending need for more. You opened your mouth to her and sucked on her fingers with a soft moan, eyes half-closed to avoid the bright flash.

She shook the polaroid and smiled, her fingers still in your mouth. With a shift from her you felt the cold of the metal and plastic between your breasts, your soft nipples hardening . You let out a gasp, watching Abby slide down to press her mouth against your inner-thigh, her eyes a void as she commanded you to take a picture of her eating you out.

Oh god, what did you get yourself into...


End file.
